


普通人AU

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 前写的没头没尾普通人AU，后来想写大帝的作死式求婚和两人老夫老妻式感情，就算作这文的收尾。恋爱小甜饼，夹带些许绿色枪兵和saber的商业互夸
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 9





	普通人AU

**Author's Note:**

> 起初只是想写一个在多年以后遇到一夜情对象的帝韦伯。

（一）  
伦敦的冬季很冷，这是个平凡无奇的工作日晚上，咖啡馆里的客人寥寥无几。大学三年级生韦伯.维尔维特选择在此只是因为这里离他的出租屋最近而已。连锁式咖啡馆有明确的排班可以很好地提前安排课程和打工的时间。  
现在已经是晚上10：30，理论上这个点不会有人再来买些什么含咖啡的饮料，再过1个小时他也可以关店，打扫，到了12点左右就可以花上5分钟回到自己那闭冗但熟悉的小屋里。  
现在和他搭班的是店里的一个正式员工，他是个漂亮的爱尔兰人，右眼角有颗泪痣，长相英俊且性格温文尔雅。为了喝上这个帅哥亲手做的咖啡，附近几所大学的女生们很愿意多花十几分钟来这家明明学校门口就有的连锁咖啡店。和韦伯不一样，他是个真心喜欢咖啡的人，但这年头开家精致的小咖啡馆可不能养家糊口，那都是有钱人挥洒自己文艺范的玩乐罢了。

想着这些有的没的，韦伯已经开始不时地瞥向墙上的挂钟，倒数着下班。就在这个时候，门口的铃声因有人推门而入晃动脆响。  
“欢迎光临。”  
韦伯看也没看进来的人长得什么模样，但从身型上看，他应该极为高大。  
“先生您好，想要点些什么呢？”这样说着他才抬起头，红色的头发与胡子粗旷地连在一起，眼睛看起来和也火焰一样。这个男人的确高大，需要1米8的韦伯也抬起头来对话，只是这一眼韦伯便认出了眼前的男人，他们曾有过几日的缘分。  
男人没有说话，只是盯着韦伯背后的菜单的细细打量，作为全球知名的连锁咖啡馆，他们的菜单极为统一，韦伯也不知道男人能从一模一样的菜单上看出些什么来。  
“先生您要尝试一下我们的冬季限定焦糖玛奇朵吗？”韦伯向没有意向的客人推荐店里的限时特饮。那时的他还是个准备入读大学的19岁少年，心血来潮地跑到非洲肯尼亚去看什么动物大迁徙。如果换做现在他一定会拦住那个天真的自己，并建议他把钱花的更舒适一些，比如去日本泡个温泉之类。  
“那就它吧。”  
“好的，请问是要大杯还是中杯呢？”他与眼前的男人就是在那样的旅途里偶然相遇，虽然那时这个男人还没有留着如此浓密的胡子。不过人总是会变化的，毕竟韦伯和那时比起来也不可思议地长高了20多公分。  
“大杯。”  
“好的，请问你要搭配一块甜品吗？”枯燥的旅途让两个人很快热络起来，或者说是眼前的男人单方面的和韦伯搭话。于是从非洲的风土人情开始再到眼前的植物特性，男人都能滔滔不绝地讲上好久，后来韦伯才知道，他是个生物学的研究生。  
“不用。”  
“好的，总共3.5英镑。”他们总共一起相处了5天，在某一天夜里两个年轻人喝上酒后便发生了些什么。具体的细节韦伯已经回想不清，只记得第二天早上醒来时他们睡在一个睡袋里。男人仿佛对这样的情况并不惊讶，只是笑着说他很可爱。这对于没有任何经验的韦伯而言却全然不一样。  
“这是您的小票和找零，请到左侧吧台等。”当韦伯将硬币和小票递到男人手上时，他在发现那双手那么大，看起来宽阔而温暖。不想再去细想那些回忆的韦伯劝自己不要太过在意，更何况眼前的男人一点也没有认出自己的迹象。毕竟韦伯.维尔维特是个长相平平无奇，性格平淡冷漠的普通英国小市民而已。  
他转身将写好标记的纸杯拿到料理台上，连锁咖啡店的优点就是一切都有精确的规格，只要拉几下手柄咖啡机就会自动磨粉并开始煮出浓缩的咖啡液，底下有shoot杯接着。打奶泡看起来是个功夫活但练过几次也毫无新意，更不会有女学生求他给她们拉个爱心什么的，那是迪卢木多的活。最后挤上厚厚的奶油和焦糖糖浆，撒上几颗巧克力豆这杯冬季特饮就算时做好了。  
制作的过程可能短短的不到5分钟，但韦伯还是在这之中想起了很多已经模糊了的往事，最后他们很默契地没有交换联系方式，就当那几天不过是个浪漫的巧合。韦伯也没有告诉对方那是他的第一次，毕竟这让他感到十分羞耻，若是说出来更像是个要人负责的黄花大闺女。他们在机场道别，没有亲吻也没有拥抱，只是随意地摆了摆手，便朝各自的方向走。男人告诉他接下来他会去东欧，至于做什么韦伯听过后也就忘记了。  
“您好，这是您的咖啡。”将咖啡交给对方时韦伯已经完全平复了自己的心情，没有认出来也好，若是认出来了大概也最多是又一场一夜情而已。

伊斯坎达尔接过手里的咖啡，说了声谢谢。  
他是替老师过来伦敦开个学术会议，原本计划借着今晚的空档将篇论文的结尾写完，时间还很有余裕于是他坐在吧台前的高脚凳上喝起了这杯自己原本不想点的特饮。  
一般来说他到咖啡馆只会点美式或者拿铁，正当他犹豫着今晚选择哪样的时候那位年轻的店员却上前做了推荐。声音很好听，甚至不知为何让他有一丝怀念，于是他做了自己本不会做的选择，点了一杯自己不可能会爱喝的饮料。  
第一口下去，嗯，果然很甜。  
伊斯坎达尔细细地打量起眼前的店员，因为又有客人进来他开始做着和刚才一样的工作。他的头发半长，为了工作方便将它们扎在脑后，露出了一截细嫩的后劲线。系着黑色的围裙的腰看起来很细，白色的衬衣被挽到了肘关节露出苍白的前臂。整个身型看起来十分消瘦，只有被黑色裤子包裹的臀部看起来稍显圆润。  
仿佛在哪里见过，这样想着却怎么也想不起来。这杯过甜的玛奇朵就这样被他一口一口地喝着，忽然间他对上了那双祖母绿的眼睛，只是一晃而过，像是一个偶然的巧合正好看向了自己的方向。  
偶然的巧合。  
他想起了一些，那是三年前的夏天，他为了完成一篇论文跑去了非洲肯尼亚。原本以为是次极为平淡的旅行，却在途中遇上了一个19岁的少年，喝了些酒便发生了一些谁也想不到事情。他在这方面的确比较随意，曾为此被友人说过却不知如何去改，他没说，少年也没说。两人的分别甚至可以用冷淡来形容，当时他便觉得或许再也不会见了。  
记忆里少年矮的可怜全然不是这副高挑的样子。况且店员胸口的铭牌上写着的名字是Waver，而不是少年口中的Will。当然假名也算不了什么，毕竟自己告诉对方的是Alex这样一个随意的名字。祖母绿的眼睛在英国人里属于常见，或许只是自己想多了，这样想着的伊斯坎达尔便将杯中的咖啡一饮而尽。  
过甜的咖啡让伊斯坎达尔感到嘴里泛酸，他推门离开了咖啡店，当户外的冷空气吹过他的脸庞时，他意识到那个人真的就是他。没有原因，是一种直觉。

当韦伯收拾完店里的一切，与迪卢木多道别后下班回家。他在店门外的拐角处再次看到那个人。  
“嘿，小子。”  
“？”  
“Will和Waver差地可有些大。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“你不会忘记了吧，没想到你小小年纪这么薄情。”  
“笨蛋，你在说谁薄情？”  
对了，是他。除了他又有谁能把笨蛋两字说得那么可爱。

（二）  
现在是下午1点，咖啡馆迎来了一天忙碌的空隙。今天当班的依旧是韦伯和迪卢木多。从11点半大学下课以后直到刚才这家小小的咖啡馆就被一群群漂亮的女大学生们光顾。迪卢木多是韦伯来咖啡馆打工以后一直对他颇为照顾的前辈，这家店的店长是个极为随便的人，大部分的事务也都交给迪卢木多安排负责。  
“我说迪卢木多，你一天能收到几张这样的小纸条。”韦伯摇了摇手中花花绿绿的纸条，上面都写着一串电话号码，有的右下角还有一个艳丽的红唇印。“你知不知道，一家开在住宅区的咖啡馆，每天能有这么多漂亮的女学生光顾，可都是你的功劳。”清洗着剩下的马克杯，韦伯不由地感叹着做帅哥真好。  
“你别这么说韦伯，我倒是更希望她们能对我做的咖啡抱有热情。”迪卢木多有些无奈地摇了摇头，他和韦伯相熟以后偶尔会向对方透露一些自己的想法。  
“说起咖啡，偶尔会来的阿尔托莉雅小姐不是和你很有共鸣，你们没有出去约个会？”韦伯说的是几个月前突然光顾咖啡馆的一位小姐，乍一眼看上去是个十分冷淡的美人，但交流后发现确实个意外天然和善的人。她与迪卢木多因为聊起埃塞俄比亚的咖啡豆而相谈甚欢，之后每隔一段时间就会来店里喝手冲咖啡。  
“我和阿尔托莉雅小姐只是朋友关系，请你不要胡说。”迪卢木多十分严肃地纠正了韦伯的措辞，“况且你自己呢，之前不是有个男人连着几天都来接你下班吗？”迪卢木多说的是伊斯坎达尔，上个月两人突然的重逢后便展开了一种说不清的关系。  
伊斯坎达尔在伦敦的会议只有三天，在所难免地两人又发生了一些什么，走的时候还把联系方式留给了韦伯。那个电话韦伯自然一通也没有打过，只当是对方把自己当成固定炮友的关系。这样想着韦伯不由地又沮丧了起来，“没什么，没联系了。”  
迪卢木多对眼前这个后辈渐渐地有一种看待自家弟弟的感情，见对方不愿提自己也不好再追问下去，只是心想着这么单纯的人别被人骗了才好。

现在是上午11点半，大学刚刚下课，韦伯正和友人梅尔文准备找家店解决午饭，之后他要去咖啡馆打工。名为梅尔文的青年，他是韦伯在学校里不多的朋友，偶尔会和韦伯分享一些趣事，两人的家庭背景相去甚远，但不知为何这个人很爱黏着韦伯。  
“呐，韦伯你知不知道？”  
“什么？”韦伯一脸茫然地看着对方，他每天忙于上课和打工对学校里的事情鲜有耳闻。  
“学校里在传你的八卦哦。”他的这位朋友，从某种意义上是一个以乐趣为生的人，哪里有新鲜的事情哪里就会有他的身影。再加上还是个该死的有钱人，总是能第一时间买到最新鲜的情报。  
“什么！？”韦伯自认为自己一直保持着最低调的身姿，他只想混个大学文凭毕业以后找份像样的工作而已。  
“你看，这张照片虽然没有露脸，但这个人是你吧？”梅尔文拿出自己的手机，液晶屏上是某图片社交平台的截图，而作为主要内容的照片是一个从脖子部分到腰部的半身照，照片里的人穿着黑色的围裙，正在咖啡机前做些什么。  
“这种普通的照片哪里都有吧。”韦伯满不在乎地看着照片，发表出质疑的态度。  
“这张照片的定位可是你打工的那家咖啡馆，况且这双手的确是你的吧。”说着梅尔文抓起了韦伯的手，将它与照片上修长的手指做了对比。  
哦，该死的自动定位功能。韦伯在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼，他第一眼就知道照片里的人就是自己，而且拍照的那位绝对是因为等得太无聊了才一时兴起。虽然底下的那串希腊文韦伯一个字母也没有看懂，但后面那个暧昧又奇怪的红心却能够很好地将它的意思传递了过来，谢谢你emoji。该死的还直接发到社交媒体上，伊斯坎达尔你是不是脑子有问题。这样想着的韦伯已经被梅尔文抓住了肩膀不停地晃动。  
“你快说，你是怎么和他认识的。”梅尔文见韦伯不说话，又一次摇晃起对方的肩膀。  
“什么认识？谁？”见友人不依不饶的样子，韦伯却还是不愿意承认。  
“这个账户的主人啊，你知道他是谁吗？虽然和我们的专业没什么关系，但他可是生物领域的当红人物啊。年纪轻轻就发表了十几篇高水准的论文，导师还是国际层面都认可的大佬，现在都快被当作是他的接班人了。”梅尔文滔滔不绝地讲着，而韦伯只是眨了眨自己的眼睛看着他，在他的脑海里，伊斯坎达尔和这些形容完全沾不上边。“...最后，这家伙不止是个学霸，他家可是超级有钱的你知不知道啊！韦伯！”说到激动处，这位身体不大好的友人甚至要咳出血来。  
“能让梅尔文说出‘超级有钱’这种形容的人倒是真不多。”韦伯这样想着，但还是觉得这和伊斯坎达尔完全没有联系。  
“是吗，可我不认识你说的这个人啊。”对眼前友人近乎夸张的表情感到迷惑不解，韦伯脑海里的伊斯坎达尔不过是个不修边幅的糙汉罢了，呼噜很响，睡相难看，对钱没什么概念。  
“韦伯，你打算狡辩到什么时候。”梅尔文对眼前好友的表现颇为不满，“你知不知道，现在学校里都在传你靠美色傍上了一个高知土豪，随时准备嫁入豪门。”  
“哈？”韦伯更加不解，他和伊斯坎达尔除了上个月在一起睡了几天以后就再无联系，他也不知道这个男人作甚要在社交平台发这么一张不明所以的照片。行吧，又让他想起那天了，该死的为什么当时就顺从地跟着那个男人走了，明明继续装不认识不就好了，这样想着的韦伯不由地又为自己懊悔起来。  
“韦伯，难道作为你挚友的我，也不能听到你的真心话了吗？”梅尔文抓住了韦伯的双手，一脸情真意切地看着他。要不是深知这位挚友的秉性，韦伯说不定现在就会将那段关系交代出来，但很不幸韦伯选择继续装傻。  
“可能是客人的一时兴起吧，我真的不知道你说的这个人。”安抚住激动的友人，“对了，我打工都要迟到了，午饭就不和你吃了，再见！”说着便一溜烟地逃走了。

（三）  
现在是下午1点，喝着咖啡准备开始工作的伊斯坎达尔被赫菲叫住了脚步。  
“伊斯坎达尔，”他们算是从小就认识的孽缘，“教授又让你去伦敦？现在又在一个研究所，他们算是同僚。  
“这次是余自己申请的。”  
“你没事吧？”说着女人将手背贴到他的脑门上，确认对方是不是烧糊涂了。  
“没事，怎么了？”伊斯坎达尔不解地回问，向来直来直往的赫菲很少说话这么让人摸不着头绪。  
“怎么了？”女人看了他一眼，“是谁说‘去那个阴冷多雨的岛国度假都不如在阳光明媚的地中海加班。’？”  
“赫菲，你不知道？”突然间他们的对话里插入了另一个男人，他年纪轻轻却有一头灰白的头发，他是伊斯坎达尔的另一个孽缘。  
“托勒密你说什么？”赫菲不解地眨了眨眼。  
“你没看他的InstXgram？”名为托勒密的男人一脸窃笑地拿出了手机，解锁后划拉了几下，将屏幕转到赫菲眼前，“你看。”  
“这谁？”赫费看了眼屏幕上的照片，那是个没有脑袋的半身像，只能看出是个相当瘦弱的身型。  
“这你得问他。”托勒密继续一脸窃笑地戳了戳伊斯坎达尔的胳膊。  
“等你，爱心？伊斯坎达尔你还好吗？”赫菲一脸嫌弃地看了一眼眼前的大汉，说起来这个人向来是私生活随便的，这回演上恋爱剧倒让她浑身不适。  
“余也不知道。”伊斯坎达尔的回答更让人摸不着头脑，“只是跟他在一起还挺开心的。”  
“嚯，伊斯坎达尔你知不知道，这是我第一次听你这么评价别人。”托勒密几乎要笑出来似地，他们也不是没有讨论过某些方面的朋友，只是一般伊斯坎达尔会描述得更客观一些。  
“托勒密，你的表情能不能不要那么恶心。”赫菲实在是看不下去眼前两个大男人在这里打哑谜，翻了个白眼就离开了。她向来是个直接爽朗的人，对于暧昧不清的关系一点兴趣也没有。

（四）  
现在是上午7点半，咖啡馆刚开门。韦伯一日无课，打算在这里上个全日班，好好贴补一下自己可怜的生活费。  
“欢迎光临，噫，你干嘛过来。”见进来的人是自己的那位恶劣的朋友，韦伯瞬间没了心情。这位大少爷向来不会喝什么连锁店的咖啡，每次都是最好的新鲜豆子，当场烘烤研磨。哦对了，这位少爷的胃不好，不能喝咖啡这样刺激的饮料，每次都是闻闻味道就好。  
“韦伯，我当然是来看望你的呀。”梅尔文像是黏人的膏药一样要贴到吧台里的韦伯身上，自从上次的追问已经过去了3个月，没有进一步的消息梅尔文自然不会主动来找他，“他这几天在伦敦哦，你可别被我发现你们真的在一起，韦伯。”梅尔文口里的“他”自然是指伊斯坎达尔，也不知道是从哪里搞来的小道消息。  
“能麻烦你不要打扰我上班吗？”实在受不了友人的姿态，韦伯拍开了那双黏人的手。  
“真是无情，那我先走了，韦伯。”带着一脸得意的笑容，梅尔文推门离开。  
此时在仓库确认储备的迪卢木多走了出来，看见韦伯一脸烦闷的样子，“怎么了？”  
“不没什么。”正巧今天第一个客人终于推开了店门，随着上班时间临近，咖啡馆每一天的第一段忙碌时光也跟着开始了。  
可那天韦伯下意识地开始关心手机的信息，到了休息空隙总是要掏出来确认下是否有未读短信，但那个号码却从来没有来过任何消息。很好，韦伯.维尔维特收起你愚蠢的恋爱脑，好好工作，想想你下个月的房租。在当天第五次确认无果后，韦伯狠狠地按灭了屏幕，将手机塞回口袋里。

到了下午4点半，临近放学和下班的时间。吧台前排着三两人的队伍，店里也有了几桌将色拉当作晚餐的客人。  
此时店门被人推开，“欢迎光临，请到这边排队点餐。”韦伯也没去细看进来的人是谁，他一边帮面前的女士点餐，一边引导刚进店的客人排队。  
“先生您好，想要点些什么？”这是刚才进店的人，高大的身影让韦伯抬起了头，然后他看见伊斯坎达尔朝自己笑着的脸。  
“超大杯的冰美式和大杯的拿铁。”点餐的是站在他身边的女性，留着黑色的长发有着金银异瞳。两人站的很近看起来关系很密切的样子。  
“好的，请问要搭配色拉和三明治吗，都是今天新鲜的。”一边向他们推荐店里的食物，一边看着眼前的人，“是个美人啊，虽然看起来很酷。”，韦伯这样想着。  
“那就两个吞拿鱼三明治，一份凯撒色拉。”而且对方好像很了解伊斯坎达尔的饮食习惯。  
“好的，总共15英镑。”不知道为什么她看着韦伯的眼神让韦伯心里有些发毛。  
这回是伊斯坎达尔掏出了钱，他从钱包里拿出了两张纸币交到韦伯手中，“这是您的小票请拿好，请到吧台左侧等餐。”韦伯将小票递给大汉“大概是女朋友吧。”同时在心里下了一个这样的结论。  
因为后面还有客人排队也不好多想，“韦伯.维尔维特打起你的精神来，房租是第一要义。”这样想着也就将那些小小的烦闷抛诸脑后。等到终于忙过这阵抬起头环视店内时他发现那两人还没走，伊斯坎达尔正吃着手里的第二个吞拿鱼三明治，而那位女士则双手握着咖啡杯，两人一副聊的极为畅快的样子。转念又想到对方给自己的联系电话，庆幸自己一通也没打过，不然大概真的会被当成笨蛋了。又想到梅尔文对自己的说的奇怪绯闻，明明自己和他也不过只是肉体上的关系而已，更是觉得这样荒唐的事情作何要落到自己身上来。  
“想休息的话，现在可以休息一会哦。”迪卢木多总感觉今天的韦伯心神不宁，起初不明白但直到刚才看到进来的那位客人后大致猜想到了一二。  
“嗯，那我去后面稍微...”这么说着的韦伯又笔划了一个抽烟的手势。咖啡馆后面小路是个死胡同，偶尔工作量实在太大的时候他们会去那里抽支烟，让尼古丁来振奋精神。  
“欸？已经到了要去抽烟的地步？”这样想着的迪卢木多不得不为自己的后辈更加担心起来，而此时他看到店里的那桌好像还再继续聊天。  
又过了大约五分钟见高大的男人往吧台走了过来，一副在寻找什么的样子，“先生有什么需要帮忙的吗？如果是找韦伯的话，他出去休息了。”  
“是吗？”伊斯坎达尔没想到眼前的人知道会自己认识韦伯。  
“或许是我多管闲事，不过韦伯是个很单纯的人，还是请您不要玩弄他才好。”出于对后辈的关心迪卢木多觉得自己有必要提醒一下眼前的男人才好。  
“欸？余什么时候...”伊斯坎达尔不明白眼前的人究竟在说什么。而正在这个时候看见韦伯从咖啡馆的后门走了进来，不知为何眼角泛红，像是哭过的样子。  
“韦伯？”迪卢木多也同样注意到韦伯的异样。  
“没事，刚才被烟呛到了。”是这样解释的，也确实如此，但眼下的状况大概只会以为他是在掩饰什么吧。  
“小子，余...”想要和对方解释自己为何现在才来找他的伊斯坎达尔一时间不知道该如何措辞而停顿了下来。  
“我不想听你解释，伊斯坎达尔先生。”大概是这阵沉默更加让人浮想联翩，韦伯干脆向对方表示自己对他的任何情况都没有想法，并转过身料理起吧台的事情来，留给对方一个拒绝交涉的背影。

“真是看不下去。”不知道什么时候出现的托勒密坐在了赫菲的对面。  
“什么？”赫菲早就不明白吧台那边在做些什么，隔得远也听不到对话内容。  
“大概是把你当成女朋友了哦。”托勒密指了指伊斯坎达尔的身影，并露出那窃笑的表情，看着赫菲的脸色从白变红又转为铁青。  
“什么啊！”赫菲直接站起了身来就往吧台走去。  
[塞琉古，你这次没来开会真的是亏大了。]  
托勒密的手指迅速地在手机屏上编辑完这条信息，并点击了发送，转过身看起了吧台那边即将上演的好戏。  
“喂，你不会以为我是他女朋友吧！”就这么直截了当地插入了吧台这边暧昧的气氛里，“我凭什么要喜欢这个毛熊啊！”像一把刀一样将这乱麻一样的氛围斩得干干净净。

（四）  
现在是傍晚7点，伊斯坎达尔正坐在沙发上看着电视上的新闻节目，女主播声音悦耳但他却没看进去多少。自上次咖啡馆的误会后已经过去了两年，事后他顺势向韦伯表白，对方显得有些惊讶但没有决绝，于是两人便开始了这段异国恋。  
他偶尔会从希腊飞到岛国开会或是像这次一样来度假。可两个人总是聚少离多，伊斯坎达尔没有说但他知道韦伯的心里一定很不安，光是异地恋就能让情侣产生嫌隙更何况是有6小时时差的异国恋。  
来之前托勒密曾揶揄他还能坚持多久，说实在的他觉得自己快要坚持不下去。不是说韦伯有什么缺点，倒不如说他的恋人实在太好让他一刻也不想分离。

韦伯在厨房里洗着晚餐的盘子，冷水冲刷着他的手，他垂着眼细细地擦洗盘子上的油污，洗洁精与水相遇在水槽里泛起白色的泡沫。2年前当伊斯坎达尔向他表白时他觉得自己的心脏都要跟着跳出来，却尽量让自己不要显得太过激动。  
异国恋让他们在一起的时间少的可怜，更多的时候韦伯只觉得伊斯坎达尔更像手机里的电子信号，连梅尔文都嘲笑他不过是养了个电子宠物，可他却心甘情愿。唯一让他不安的是他不知道这样的感情能维持多久，如果对方终于腻烦了打算结束时自己该如何是好。当他结束完工作，拧上水龙头，将洗净的盘子搁在架子上后，一边擦干手上的水迹一边走出厨房。  
韦伯看见伊斯坎达尔坐在沙发上，脸在电视的荧光照射下变化着颜色，那张英俊的脸在光影中变换，红色的眼睛盯着屏幕却没有专注于电视节目。韦伯在马克杯里倒上热茶，当他在伊斯坎达尔身边坐下，旧沙发随着体重又陷下去一些。两个人就这样各怀心事地沉默地看着眼前的电视。

“小子，余觉得不应该这样。”  
“什么？”他随口问道。  
“我们不应该这样。”伊斯坎达尔的回答却让他不明白起来。  
韦伯被对方弄得有些糊涂，有时候他会奇怪为什么伊斯坎达尔总是把英语说得那么难懂，他侧过头去看身边的人，高大的男人坐在沙发里一直看着电视。那双红色的眼睛没有看着他，这让他有些慌张。

难道对方终于要结束这段冗长的异国恋了？他的心思转的飞快，当时表白的是对方，那说结束的是对方也没多少奇怪的吧？毕竟距离的确让他们聚少离多，若是对方终于下定决心自己也无法挽留，这样想着韦伯有些烦闷，他只能劝自己镇定一些。勉强喝下口烫嘴的红茶后他开口了，  
“伊斯坎达尔，你什么意思？”韦伯.维尔维特尽可能看起来成熟点，他这样告诫自己。  
“余是说我们不应该继续这样下去。”伊斯坎达尔转过头来，韦伯从那双赤色的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，倒影里的他显得十分心虚。  
“你...”韦伯.维尔维特别哭出来，他再次告诫自己，分手的确很难受，但当着对方的面哭出来可太丢人了。  
“嫁给余。”  
“诶？”那双红色的眼睛的自己大概变得有些惊讶，但韦伯已经无法再细细思考下去。  
“虽然有点突然，但是余想一直和你在一起，所以小子，嫁给余。”伊斯坎达尔这么说着，并从口袋里掏出一个盒子，打开以后是枚银质的戒指，安静地躺在金丝绒布上。

韦伯.维尔维特，冷静一点，只是求婚而已。在伊斯坎达尔看不到的地方，韦伯正朝着自己这样咆哮着。

见韦伯没有反应伊斯坎达尔牵起那他的左手，当他将那精致的圆环套在细长的左手无名指上时只见那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛眨巴了几下，抬起左手看了看那银色的饰品，又转过头看着眼前的男人。  
“伊斯坎达尔！你这个大笨蛋！”他几乎是跳进男人怀里一样，双臂环抱着男人的脖子，“哪儿有你这么求婚的？！”他已经很久没有这么激动过，连往日里故作低沉的嗓音也高了好几度。

随后发生的事情韦伯已经不记得了，直到第二天中午他醒来时看着手上那枚戒指时才有了新的感受。身边是赤裸着甚至睡在一旁的伊斯坎达尔，他的鼾声均匀隆隆的胸肌随着呼吸一起一伏。  
他的心里还有诸多疑问，伊斯坎达尔会留在伦敦吗？还是继续如以前一样呢？他会要求自己同他一起回希腊吗？有一搭没一搭地韦伯想着，他翻了个身撑着脑袋趴在床上看着眼前睡得安稳的男人，又不乐意将所有的烦恼都丢给自己，于是有些作恶地他伸手去捏那人的脸。毛发茂盛的脸上是柔软的肌肤，他掐了几下却可对方却没有任何反应。

这时韦伯的手机响了他伸手去拿，摁亮屏幕，只见通知栏里早已躺满了消息。大多数来自梅尔文，  
韦伯！你还好吗？  
挚友，你怎么可以背着我擅自结婚！？  
你在哪儿？  
你在不回我消息我就来你家了！

我很好，你不用担心。

韦伯平淡地回复了消息后便顺势点开了fac**ook，迪卢姆多又更新了店里的新菜单，评论里全是赞美与近期一定去吃的留言，想来是迪卢姆多的后援会又壮大了几分。去年阿尔托利亚小姐带着朋友卫宫一起邀请迪卢姆多与他们一起合伙开西餐厅，于是这位温和的前辈辞去了咖啡店的工作开始筹备起西餐厅来。开业前韦伯常被邀请去试吃，卫宫主厨的每一道菜品都堪称精美，韦伯虽然自认不懂美食却依旧被那治愈的味道所感动。

他又往下滑了几下，看到一张照片，是两只带着对戒十指相扣的手，是他与伊斯坎达尔的。韦伯不记得自己有拍这样的照片，但发表人的头像确实是睡在自己身边的男人，他觉得有些好笑没想到伊斯坎达尔会这么快就公开出去。  
配文依旧是他看不懂的希腊文底下的评论夹杂着各国语言，其中便有梅尔文的身影，想来他是看到了这张照片才会来追问自己。韦伯放下手机撑着脑袋看向身边的男人，他上前亲吻男人的额头，凑在他的耳边问道，“我们是不是还得去市政厅办手续才能算数？”


End file.
